


Freedoms, Anniversaries

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto and Mystique, and someone else. A drabble from 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedoms, Anniversaries

Long ago, Magneto convinced her she was a goddess among peasants. He freed her. Now, she'd freed him from that plastic prison.

Mystique watched him, knowing that tonight he was held captive in the past. Jeweled skin rippled, and she gave him the only reprieve she could grant. She spoke in a man's voice: "Erik."

Magneto glared at her, stunned. Then she rose on strong legs, and walked to him. He gasped. Mystique felt a hand graze her thigh as she combed Charles' fingers through Erik's hair. She touched his cheek until his eyes closed.

Blue again, she walked away.


End file.
